


[Podfic] The Dirty Little Things You Say

by AshesandGhost



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Implied versatile Arthur and Merlin, Knights being raunchy, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, mentions of rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a conversation around the campfire one night turns to the topic of dirty talk during sex, the knights proceed to try and outdo one another at it, yielding some truly hilarious attempts. Merlin's roped in after a fashion because the knights reckon it'd be golden to hear Merlin talking dirty, only Merlin turns out to have the filthiest mouth in their company, getting everyone squirming barely minutes into his session.</p><p>Arthur's more affected than he'd like to admit, and finds he can't stop thinking about it later even in the tent that he's sharing with Merlin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Dirty Little Things You Say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teprometo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Dirty Little Things You Say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/746956) by [bloodsongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsongs/pseuds/bloodsongs). 



> Recorded for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2013, for Teprometo. 
> 
> Thanks to bloodsongs for the permission to podfic this amazing story!

Podfic of The Dirty Little Things You Say by bloodsongs. 

  


Or [here.](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/thedirtylittlethingsyousay.mp3)


End file.
